Mission Ed-Possible
"Mission Ed-Possible" is the first episode of season 5 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Double D's race to deliver report cards comes up against some desperate opposition. Plot There's a bit of tension in the air over at Peach Creek Jr. High as its report card day. Feelings are mixed, while little Jonny seems chuffed with his grades, (the payback from some extensive tutoring from Plank it would seem) and both Nazz and Kevin seem to feel they did well, it's another story altogether for the woebegone Rolf whose typing skills leave much to be desired, with the emphasis on the D. Eddy, no doubt would like to join in with the others as they compare grades but mindful of the fact that should he receive his report card first then his parents never will considering that there's not a grade higher than F on it, the school principal has ordered that both his and Ed's grades be delivered straight to their homes since. By some one else. Eddy is beside himself, what kind of person could possibly pull such a back-stabbing trick? The answer of course is none other than Double D and to be fair he's none too happy about it. However the Principal's word obviously outweighs even Eddy's whining and Ed's most manipulative puppy-dog face and besides it's a matter of education here after all so what choice does he have but to obey? Of course when Eddy and Ed find put that it's their best pal who is set to deliver those missives of doom right to their very front doors they don't see it quite the same way. So begins their panic stricken efforts to wrest the report cards from Edd's clutches, pursuing him through math, wood shop, history and beyond as Double D valiantly struggles to fulfill his unenviable mission. Impossible? Probably. Inconceivable? You bet! As the dismissal bell rings, Edd does his best to get out of school as quickly as possible, and bumps into Rolf. Did this seem pointless? Not exactly. After many failed attempts by Ed and Eddy to get their report cards from Edd, Including a pit trap the duo failed to realize that they they weren't the one's supposed to be trapped in it. Edd was able to make it safely to Ed and Eddy's houses, but not quick enough, for Eddy comes and tackles him. Then he scrambles through Edd's book bag in attempt to find the report cards. Eddy didn't find any because there weren't any. Secretly, Edd had given them to Rolf to get Ed and Eddy off track. And because Rolf delivered the report cards, he received the official "Report Card Delivery Badge" from the Urban Rangers. Then, Eddy's dad's arm is shown pulling him away, and then Ed's mom is shown dragging Ed away by the ear as well, because of well you know! Edd seems victorious, that is until Kevin appears ready to give Double-D a Dork pounding for accidentally busting his Bike! Quotes *'Ed': "May I might? I bet I'm doing real good guys ... Oh, oh listen to this-" to be teacher "Ed has difficulty with his ability to concentrate for even the smallest period..." this point Ed becomes distracted by his own wiggling finger Ed: absorbed "Tick ... tock. Tick ... tock. Tick...tock." ---- *'Edd': "I've been entrusted with a very important task, Eddy and neither rain nor sleet nor you nor Ed shall stop me." Ed: a beseeching face "I'm going to have to live with my aunt. She has a mustache, Double D!" Eddy: frustrated "Gimme those report cards!" Ed: loudly "Her cat makes me sneeze and she never butters my toast!" Eddy: impatient "The cards! Now!" Ed: dejected "She smells like cabbage and she makes me use tooth picks!" Eddy: furious "Gimme 'em!" ---- *'Jonny': with his report card "Oh boy! Bs and Cs for me! Bs and Cs for me!" opens his locker to reveal a smug-looking Plank "All that extra tutoring you gave me really paid off buddy!" ---- *'Eddy': "You idiot! Does Rolf look like Double D?" Ed: closely at Rolf "Maybe with a hat?" Trivia *According to the Eds' report cards they are all in 6th grade. *This is the first episode to air after the supposed cancellation of the show, leaving a hiatus of 364 days. *We find out that Eddy does worse in class than Ed because Eddy's report is full of comments from front to back. *Rolf is failing BCA class because he can't type. *Eddy's dad and Ed's moms arms are shown in this episode, which is the first time any of the Ed's parents have been seen, even partially. They appear to be giant in comparison to the kids. *In this episode, when Double-D grabs the umbrella, he lifts off into the air. This is a direct allusion to Mary Poppins, who got around on a floating umbrella. *Rolf earned the Report Card Delivery Badge in this episode. *This is the first time the Kankers have let any of the Eds (namely Edd) pass without trying to have their way. However, this could be because they got Eddy and Ed, instead of just Double-D. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5